Pink Bathwater
by xXHaruXiaOTPXx
Summary: Naruto is back from a mission and boy is he dirty! Sakura will have to do something about that. narusaku


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

%%%

Sakura looked out the window. A group a ninja were slowly approaching the gate. She knew that her husband was among them, and wanted them to walk faster so he could be home.

As they drew closer, Sakura thought about what she should prepare for Naruto. Maybe he would be hungry. Actually, there was a 100% likelihood he would be hungry, very hungry. She over to the kitchen and searched the cabinets. Cup ramen would have to do until they could go out Ichiraku, and knowing Naruto that would take a few hours. No matter what the mission Naruto would come home filthy.

She grinned.

Outside the teams were at the gate. Without a second thought she ran outside to greet them. It was always when he returned that she realized how much she missed him. Miss him, _want _him, _need him_.

"NARUTO!" He turned at the sound of her voice, a big grin on his face. He pulled her tightly into his embrace.

Sakura nuzzled into his chest. He smelled of pine trees, dirt, sweat, and ramen. Yes, a blend of generally bad odors, but that was Naruto. No cologne in the world could cover it up, and Sakura was perfectly fine with that.

Naruto lightly kissed Sakura on the top of her head. He would prefer to kiss her passionately (and hopefully coping a feel), but she would have punched him in he did. She didn't like to be seen being groped by him in public. So instead he picked her up in his arms and carried her home.

"Mmmmm. Ramen." Naruto tossed her onto the couch and headed to the microwave like a zombie.

Sakura pouted. "I'm just so glad you're home," she rolled her eyes.

"Oh MAN! Me too! I ran out of ramen about halfway through the second week. It was a complete nightmare."

"I'm sure."

"Heyyy. Let's go out to Ichiraku's for dinner. I'm starving!" Naruto tossed his fourth empty cup of Ramen onto the counter.

"I don't know," Sakura said as she walked over to the kitchen. She got up and sat on the counter facing Naruto, "You're a little too dirty."

"So? It's just ramen and only the guys will be there." He reached behind Sakura to take out another box of ramen.

"Soooo," Sakura grabbed the collar of Naruto's t-shirt and pulled him towards her "I think you should take a bath."

Naruto grinned, "Only if my lady requests."

"Well, I do." Sakura slid off the counter and led Naruto into the bathroom by the collar.

Sakura bent over and turned the faucet on. Hot water gushed out, steaming up the room. "Since you're extra dirty today you'll need extra soap. She picked up a bottle of bubble bath and poured some of the contents into the tub.

" Pink bubble bath! I'm going to smell like a girl for the rest of the day!" whined Naruto.

"It's strawberry bubble bath, actually." Sakura smirked at his discomfort.

"Great. Just give it a name."

"Well I guess I'm just going to have to help you undress then." She reached up and began to unzip his jacket.

Pride wounded Naruto pushed his hand away. "I can do that myself, thank you very much."

Sakura frowned playfully.

Naruto settled into the bath and let out a sigh. His tight muscles relaxed and he closed his eyes, relaxing even more. He temporarily forgot about Sakura and her girly bath products until she began to massage his shoulders and back. He moaned softly as her hands moved over his tight muscles, helping relax them. Naruto began to feel blood pooling lower in his body but what his wife was doing at the moment was all he wanted. Sakura lowered her head and kiss him at the base of his neck. She continued her ministrations and Naruto let out a deep moan.

After a little more of this he turned and guided her over to the side of the tub. "Now, let me kiss you properly." He said before capturing her lips with his. His wet hands moved to the back of her dress and began working on the zipper as he deepened the kiss. She opened her mouth willingly and they explored each other's mouths. Her hands went to his damp hair, entangling her fingers in it. She moaned into his mouth. Breaking the kiss, Sakura looked at him as he pulled her dress over her head.

"No underwear?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Not today."

Naruto leaned forward and just before he captured her breast in his mouth he said "I have missed you." Then he took it in his mouth, and Sakura let out a moan. After his assault on her breast, he moved to her other one. "And I have missed you." He repeated his actions while Sakura giggled.

"And what of me? Have you not missed me?" She teased.

He raised his head to look at her. "You I have missed the most." He said before pressing his lips hard against hers. Sakura returned the kiss with as much hunger as he had. His hands moved down her down to rest on her hips. Still kissing her fiercely, he gently wrapped his arms around her and lifted her into the tub with him. Sakura made a noise of surprise as she entered the water.

When they parted she looked down at him, seeing desire in his blue eyes and she smiled. "That was a nasty trick to get me in here."

"And it worked." He said before kissing a line down from her ear to her neck. He stayed there and with his hands began to roam her body. Her hands did the same as she let out sighs of pleasure at his touch. She could feel his manhood pressing against her stomach and had the sudden need to be joined with him.

He stopped his assault on her neck and they both looked into each other's eyes. Sakura saw in Naruto's stormy eyes lust and love. She moved so that she was straddling him and bent to kiss him before they joined. They both moaned into the other's mouth. They stayed like that for a little, tasting each other and savoring their closeness. Then Sakura began to move and Naruto felt his head roll back. He was surprised at the things his wife could do to him sometimes. Their joining felt wonderful and he began to thrust up to meet her.

As their movements got more erratic and their breathing shallower, Naruto moved to kiss Sakura again, and he groaned deep in the back of his throat. He took her in his arms and moved so he was more on top of her. He broke the kiss and saw Sakura's eyes clouded with pleasure. He began to thrust harder into her. She felt the sweet tension building up in the pit of her stomach. Finally with a cry of his name she climaxed and after a few more thrusts Naruto joined her, exclaiming her name.

He moved to off of her as much as he could in the confined space and took her in his arms. They laid there as they climbed down from the high. He nibbled her ear, "It's good to be home."

"It is good to have you home." She said. She let out an involuntary shiver since the water had cooled and there was not much left. Naruto responded by bring her closer.

But even he noticed the coolness of the water as well. He stood up and stepped out of the tub. He retrieved his robe and Sakura's before going back and offering her his hand. She took it and stood exiting the tub. He wrapped her robe around her and then spoke, his head close to hers. "Have I said I love you since I have returned?"

"No, but you have shown it." She said.

"I love you, Sakura."

"And I you, my Naruto." She said, her lips a breath away from his.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
